cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Portlandian Civil War
The Portlandian Civil War was the war that liberated the current country of Portlandia from anarchist groups. Countless soldiers and civilians died in the conflict. American Collapse and its Influence When the American government fell apart in 2006, so did every other government in the country. In 2007, when Portland's government finally collapsed, everything began to fall apart. Numerous gangs formed, becoming warlords of the city, splitting it up. No where was safe. This led to unrest within the population. The citizens of Portland had all decided that it was time to rebuild and establish a new, stable government. Plus, the April Uprising had occurred on April 2007, further spurring the will to fight back. Formation of the PRG On October 2007, a group of 30 people gathered together one night and discussed the future of Portland. This was the first meeting of the PRG, the Portlandia Revival Group. All 30 of them began planning to build an army to take out the gangs, establish a stable government within Portland, and become an independent country. But they needed a leader, and they chose Sam Adams to be their general. Over the next few months, more and more people joined sides with the PRG. Adams established a stable system, an army, and eventually, a constitution. Formation of the ACF Soon, word spread of the PRG to all the gangs out there. The leaders of them came together one evening to discuss what to do about the rebels. They agreed to form a coalition to stop the PRG. They formed the ACF, the Anarchist Coalition Force. They too got ready for the inevitable over the next few months. Part 1 of the War First Battle of the Hawthorne On November 1, 2008, a small group of PRG soldiers were crossing the Hawthorne bridge, over to downtown Portland on the west side, so they could surprise attack the gangs there. Little did they know that the ACF was waiting for them on the other side. As soon as the PRG troops crossed, ACF members open fired on them, killing half of them. The remaining soldiers retreated to the other side, calling in back-up. While this was happening, a swarm of 50 ACF troops were storming across the bridge. When they got half way across, 25 PRG troops sprung out and open fired upon the ACF militants, killing 10 and wounding 20. This didn't stop the ACF, as they sent in 20 more soldiers. The PRG troops were forced to retreat, but called in artillery support. When artillery support arrived, the ACF troops stopped in their tracks, but did not retreat. It was a standstill. PRG forces retreated, but remained guarding the end of the bridge. The war had officially begun. Battle of NE Portland On December 20, 2008, an elite fire-team of PRG troops had infiltrated an ACF weapons warehouse in NE Portland. They were attempting to gather intel on their weapons operations, but were captured in the attempt. A rescue squad was sent in, but all of them were killed. So, as a last-resort rescue attempt, the PRG launched a full scale invasion on NE Portland. Over 200 PRG troops, 50 vehicles, and 20 helicopters charged into NE Portland, but ACF forces were slowly wearing them down as they made their way to the warehouse. PRG forces surrounded the warehouse, but the ACF soldiers were continually firing on them. After 20 minutes of hard fighting, it died down a bit, giving the PRG a chance to send in 10 paratroopers. Only 3 made it to the ground alive. When they got inside, they rescued the fire-team and placed a detonation charge inside. It blew up when all of the PRG forces inside the warehouse were out. The ACF was forced to retreat, and after a few smaller battles, they left the region of NE Portland entirely, giving the PRG a new place for HQ. Battle of the Rose Garden On January 3, 2009, the only place that the ACF had control of on the east side of Portland was the Rose Garden Arena. It was their eastern HQ, and it was heavily guarded. On twilight of January 3, the PRG did a bomb run over the Rose Garden, but the ACF shot down all of their helicopters. The PRG had to act fast before the ACF took control of the east side again. So, a few hours later, 6 squad cars pulled up and PRG troops poured out, shooting all of the guards outside. The alarm was raised and ACF soldiers were swarming out. These PRG soldiers had a simple mission: distract the guards and send in a few soldiers to destroy the anti-aircraft gun. This took a few hours, with seemingly endless amounts of ACF troops storming out of the building. At one point, 6 more squad cars were called in. Finally, at noon, after over 3 hours of fighting, the anti-aircraft gun was destroyed and 2 helicopters turned the Rose Garden Arena into rubble. PRG had gained victory in the east side. The First Cease Fire After almost 3 months of seemingly endless fighting, the ACF called for a momentary cease fire. A few smaller battles and skirmishes were fought during this time, but other than that, nothing really happened. Both sides were still at war, but they were taking a short break to regroup. By this time, east Portland was now Free Portlandia, and the west side was the Western Rose City. This cease fire lasted for 4 months. Part 2 of the War Battle of the Willamette After 4 months of planning and regrouping, the PRG had worked out an eloquent plan of getting to the west side of Portland. In the middle of the night, on April 6, 2009, 6 helicopters flew across the Willamette river over to the west side of Portland. Just as the PRG predicted, the ACF began to shoot at them. While this was happening, a speedboat was taking small groups of troops at a time and taking them across the river. But, when the boat was about to make its 5th trip back to the other side, things went horribly wrong. The PRG troops that were already on the west side were gunned down by waiting ACF troops. Two groups of speedboats were coming in from opposite sides of the river, closing in on the PRG speedboat. The PRG, having failed the attempted crossing, was forced to retreat. But, this was the end of the cease fire, and the beginning of a bloodier, longer, and more monumental chapter in this war. Second Battle of the Hawthorne On June 17, 2009, what was about to be the most brutal and well-thought-out battle of the whole war was about to begin. The line of artillery that was on the eastern side of the Hawthorne Bridge was still up from last year, so the PRG decided to use it to its advantage. At 3 in the afternoon, a group of 5 PRG troopers charged across the Hawthorne. When the 150 ACF soldiers that were hiding fired upon them, they retreated, ACF troops following behind them. Everything was going perfectly. As soon as the PRG troops got to their side again, the artillery line fired upon the ACF troops. They scattered, retreating quickly back to their side. As soon as they did, over 350 PRG soldiers ran across the bridge, all the way to the other side. The PRG troops then killed every ACF soldier that was there. There were no casualties on the PRG side. Finally, after nearly 8 months, the PRG forces had finally captured the Hawthorne bridge and made it to the other side. Battle of Main Street On August 19, 2009, the PRG finally made plans to advance. At this point, the PRG had captured all of the bridges connecting the east and west sides, so now it was virtually impossible for the PRG to lose any of their east side territory. PRG forces moved up to Main Street, which was nearly deserted since the start of the war. As they marched through Main Street, ACF snipers were constantly firing upon them, making it near impossible to move forward smoothly. The PRG fell back temporarily, only to call in an air strike. But when the helicopter came, it was nearly immediately shot down and 50 ACF troops stormed out of the storefronts towards them. PRG troops fired back, but it was useless. Reinforcements wouldn't come quick enough and another airstrike would likely have the same result as the last. So, regrettably, the PRG forces retreated back to the bridges. Battle of Pioneer Courthouse Square At this point in the war, the ACF was starting to fall apart. Some thought they were fighting for a lost cause, while others couldn't stand the bloodshed anymore. Soon, splinter groups formed, causing the ACF a little more stress. Many people during this time swapped sides over to the PRG. But, it soon came known to the ACF authorities that these splinter groups were collaborating in the Pioneer Courthouse Square in downtown Portland. The ACF had to act before these splinter groups became a problem. So, on October 31, 2009, 300 ACF soldiers, 20 squad cars, 5 helicopters, and 15 artillery support vehicles charged into the square, destroying the splinter groups and burning their infrastructure to the ground. This taught any would-be diverters a valuable lesson. The Second Cease Fire This was the longest cease fire of the entire war, lasting for 2 years. Called by the PRG, this cease fire was one of the hardest times of the war. Civilians on the west side were oppressed, men and women beaten. Civilians on the east side weren't having a smooth ride either; food shortages, water shortages, lack of healthcare, etc. Many brutal firefights and small battles happened during this time, but all was not in vain. Battle of Portlandia and War's End It all came down to this. On February 24, 2011, the longest, bloodiest, and most important battle of the war was about to occur. The last major battle the PRG had with the ACF, the battle of Main Street, had happened nearly 2 years ago. Since then, the PRG had called for one last cease fire, the longest one yet. This time, they were prepared. Double the soldiers, vehicles, weapons, helicopters, everything. The PRG was planning a full-scale invasion of downtown. It was probably the most well-guarded secret of the whole war, past all of the other plans. This is what happened: One clear, cold night on February 24, 2011, a large mass of helicopters rained bombs down on downtown, striking fear into the hearts of the ACF troops. They knew that they didn't have enough anti-aircraft guns to take out the massive armada of helicopters. Meanwhile, on the bridges, a massive invasion was underway. A whopping 3,000 soldiers marched across the bridges and charged into ACF lines. The PRG invasion force slowly leaked its way deeper into downtown, killing any ACF soldiers they saw. They were an unstoppable wall of destruction. But when they got closer to the hills on the west side of downtown, a massive surge of ACF troops, nearly 2,000, charged at the PRG soldiers. The battle was intense, lasting for 6 hours. Eventually, the PRG had to call in air support, unable to defeat all of the ACF soldiers. Soon, an armada of PRG helicopters swarmed over to the hills, causing the ACF forces to scatter further west. They had finally captured all of downtown. Over the next 24 hours, PRG squads flushed out the remaining ACF troops further west in the Portland-metro area. On February 25, 2011, the ACF had officially surrendered. The PRG had won the war. Aftermath Today, what was once the city of Portland is now the capitol of the nation of Portlandia. It is slowly, but surely, recovering from the war, starting with infrastructure and technology, then moving onto landmass and military. Portlandia is still very poor, but the people have a new hope that this will end soon. An large number of people, soldiers and civilians, died in the war. There are few remaining loyal to the ACF, most were killed or captured. But, there is a new terrorist organization, the Anarchist Diaspora, that runs on the ideology of the ACF, and stops at nothing to bring Portlandia down to its knees. Only time will tell if this is true. Category:Military Category:Wars